Love is Unfair
by LightningDracken34
Summary: Adriana, a werewolf and friend of the Dragonborn, embarks on a journey that will possibly lead her to either the best love she's ever had or the saddest time in her life. Lord Harkon is out to assassinate this girl and will do anything. Even if that means to kill his own daughter. Will Adriana have it in her to kill Lord Harkon? Will she act upon her feelings towards Serana?


**A/N: My first Elder Scrolls Series story. I only own my OC.**

* * *

A young girl dressed in all black with a hood over her head and a scarf covering her mouth lay against a tree with her eyes closed and her pack next to her. Her companion, a scruffy man with messy brown hair, stood at watch as she slept. The man squints as he sees torches coming towards the two. He shakes his head in disbelief and continues to look around. The girl opens her eyes which flash a bright red before returning to their normal ocean blue. She watches her companion as he walks towards the torches and a scream sounds throughout the forest as her companion was killed by something with glowing golden eyes. The girl grits her teeth, stands with her pack, and runs as she is almost hit by a dagger from a vampire.

The girl felt her bones cracking so she threw her bag into a cave and stops as she lets the vampire catch up. She growls as her canines grow sharp, her nails extend into claws, and her eyes glow bright red. She removes the scarf from her mouth and lunges at the vampire, knocking both of them to the ground. The vampire had stabbed her but she held him by his throat against the ground.

"Who sent you?!" The girl asks in a deep voice that sounded almost inhuman.

"Lord Harkon..." The vampire says, choking.

"And who might this Lord Harkon be?" The girl asks.

"You're worst nightmare." The vampire chuckles, removing the blade and then thrusting it into his chest as he turns to dust.

"Damn, seems I'm going to have to go to the Dragonborn." The girl says, going into the cave and grabbing her bag.

She travels to the closest town, Whiterun, and sniffs the air for her friend's sent. She smells the Companion's scents fairly close to her and she growls as she would probably run into them. The girl sighs and continues her walk after remembering to put her scarf over her mouth. She reaches Breezehome and knocks. A brief 'Come in' was heard and the girl opens the door. She shivers as she gets used to the warmth. She spots the Dragonborn sitting at his desk, reading a book, as usual. The girl rolls her eyes and taps his shoulder after making her way to him.

He looks up from his book and smiles at the girl before hugging her. They sit at the table as the two each have a mug of mead and bread.

"So, what brings you to Whiterun?" He asks.

"Vampires" The girl says.

"Vampires? I thought they kept to their caves ever since Alduin almost destroyed the world?" He asks.

"Well, apparently there is some kind of lord out there that sent one of his lackeys to assassinate me. For what reason, I have no clue but I think it has to do with that Fort Dawnguard being back in the vampire hunting business." The girl says.

"Perhaps we should join up to figure this whole thing out." The Dragonborn says, getting up to put the two mugs away for cleaning later.

"Rigo, you have a wife and a child on the way. Why would you miss that?" The girl says as Rigo's wife, Aela, walks in holding her stomach.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, Adriana." Aela says, smiling at the girl.

"Nice to see you, too, Aela." Adriana says.

"We have to send someone to find out why vampires are more active." Rigo says.

"I'll go. At least it'll give me something to do." Adriana says, grabbing her pack and getting up to leave.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rigo asks.

"Like I said, something to do." Adriana says, leaving the house.

She sighs and shivers once again from the cold. Adriana leaves Whiterun and hires a carriage to take her to Riften. She falls asleep on the ride and is awoken when the driver awakes the girl. Riften was in sight and as they arrive, she gives the driver 20 gold and gets off. She walks around the town walls to a pathway which led to Nightingale Hall but she turns right, following the scent that she tried to guess as silver. She growls as her legs grew tired from the walking as she walks down a path in between two mountains.

"Hey, you looking to join the Dawnguard?" Says a voice.

Adriana looks to her right where an Orc in armor stood in front of a cave, "Uh...yeah." Adriana says.

"Follow me. I was just heading back." The Orc says.

Adriana follows in caution behind the Orc as he leads her through a pass and to a fort. Gates open as she and the Orc walk through. He led her to the doors and says a quick good luck. She opens the large doors and hears shouting from a dark man and another whom smelt like the Greybeards to Adriana. Adriana waits until the man notices her and she walks forward.

"Who're you?" He asks.

"Adriana" She says.

"My name is Isran and I run this fort. Are you going to join the Dawnguard?" Isran asks, crossing his arms.

"Yes" Adriana says.

"Good. I need you to take a mission right away." Isran says.

"What kind of mission?" Adriana says.

"You are going to escort this vigilant to Dimhollow Crypt where vampires have been seen to come in and out from." Isran says.

"Very well" Adriana says.

"You may begin after choosing a room and settling in." Isran says.

Adriana did just that. She picked a room that was far away from the dining hall and settles her stuff in it. She grabs her dagger and attaches it to her belt as she also grabs her cloak for more warmth. She comes back into the main room and she leaves with the vigilant. The trip to the crypt was silent but a few crickets chirping. She sees the entrance and follows the vigilant in.

"If I end up dying, keep going until you figure out why these vampires are here." He says.

"Alright" Adriana says, unsheathing her daedric dagger and the vigilant grabs his iron warhammer from his back.

Adriana sniffs the air and smelt death. A lot of it. She was about to warn the vigilant but he rushes in and hacks at a death hound's head. Adriana rolls her eyes and attacks as well. She smells fresh blood as the vigilant was cut but he brushes it off. Adriana growls as the last vampire is cut by her throat and falls to the ground with blood gushing everywhere. Adriana cleans her dagger as the vigilant finds a way out. In two minutes, the bars went up as the vigilant came running back. Adriana follows as they took care of more vampires and death hounds as well as one giant spider.

They open a door and proceed as they sneak around and stab two vampires. All that was left was the weird pole in the middle of the room. The vigilant goes to activate it but is hit with an arrow as a vampire's thrall stood behind them with a bow aimed at them. Adriana takes the arrow out and throws it back at the thrall with a great amount of force that it lodged itself into his head. The vigilant lay on the ground with no heartbeat. Adriana curses at herself and puts her hand on the pole as a spear looking thing shoots up and into her hand. She lets out a gasp as it disappears back into the pole and she grasps her hand but feels the skin forming back.

She sees purple light around her in a circle and then she kinda guessed what to do. So she begins moving the pillars to where they would light with purple fire. Once all were lit, she waits in the middle as the ground moves and some kind of case comes up. She pushes a button and a slide comes down revealing a woman with a Elder scroll on her back. She falls forward but Adriana catches her.

"Are you alright or even alive?" Adriana asks, helping the woman up.

"Where...Who sent you?" The woman says.

"A man named Isran." Adriana says.

"He doesn't sound familiar. Is he like me?" The woman asks.

Adriana cocks her head to the side like a confused puppy, "Like you? You mean a woman?" Adriana asks.

"No! A vampire, silly." The woman laughs.

"Oh. No, he's human." Adriana says.

"So, how much have I missed?" The woman asks.

"Uh...well I don't know how long you've been in there but Skyrim is in a war between Stormcloaks, who reside in Windhelm, and Imperials, who come from Cyrodiil. And there is also the fight on deciding who is to be the next High King." Adriana says.

"Who're the contenders?" The woman asks.

"Ulfric Stormcloak and Elisif the Fair who is at the seat of the Empire..." Adriana says.

"Wait, what Empire?" The woman asks.

"The Empire...from Cyrodiil." Adriana says.

"I guess I was in there longer than we planned. C-could you take me home? It's west of Solitude." The woman says.

"Sure" Adriana says, walking away but the woman grabs her arm.

"By the way, I'm Serana." She says.

"Adriana but you can call me Adri. Not most people call me that but I could give it a try." Adriana says.

"Very well, Adri. Lead the way." Serana says, letting go of Adriana whose wolf was missing the vampire's touch on her arm.

Adriana ignores her wolf and sniffs the air for the scent of trees which would be there way out. She walks forward, following her nose, when the statues of Gargoyles awaken and look for the two. Adriana and Serana grab their daggers and attack the two beasts. Adriana stabs the first Gargoyle in the eye; making it yelp in pain and Serana stabs the other in the chest, making it turn to dust.

Adriana's dagger had gotten stuck in the beast's eye and Adriana made sure that Serana wasn't watching before extending her claws as her eyes glow bright red and rips out the beasts heart. It turns to dust and Adriana quickly grabs her dagger but didn't notice that Serana had seen her glowing red eyes and claws. Adriana sheathes her dagger and continues walking as did Serana. Eventually, they exit the cave and it was still nightfall. Adriana breathes in all the scents of the snowy forest that she was familiar with.

"So, where to now?" Serana asks.

"Let's walk for awhile and if we don't find a village or any of the towns, then we make camp for the night." Adriana says, looking at Serana who averts her eyes.

"Okay" Serana says, looking back at Adriana's ass after she turns back around and walks away.

Adriana smells the arousal from Serana and tries to ignore her own desire burning.

They walk for some time and decide to make camp. Adriana starts a fire and stays up as Serana sleeps. Adriana still smelt arousal but ignores it. Serana begins to toss and turn in her sleep. Adriana shakes Serana awake and is thrown on her back as Serana sits on top of her with teeth extended and Adriana's arms held down by her own. In the midst of the ordeal, Adriana's hood and scarf were no longer covering her face and her black hair. Serana notices the ocean blue eyes that belonged to the person who saved her.

Serana was back to normal but made no move to get off of Adriana. Serana felt herself moving closer to Adriana as their faces were inches away from each other. Serana and Adriana close their eyes slowly as their lips touch. Serana deepens the kiss and moans as Adriana gets out of Serana's grip and grips Serana's hair. Adriana felt her wolf coming up and breaks the kiss; backing away from Serana.

"I...can't. I won't be able to control myself." Adriana says.

"I-It's okay. It was my fault. I'm going to go back to sleep." Serana says, laying back down.

Adriana went to sleep five minutes after.

**Review! Should I continue?**

_**~LightningDracken34~**_


End file.
